Wait No More
by King Nate
Summary: When Roy returns to Central to find Riza after two years, he hopes to make up the loss to Riza, but it seems there was one thing that he was not counting on and now he must wait for her.


Wait No More

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist

A/N: I've seen so many of Riza's perspectives on this particular idea, and I think it's about time for Roy. Not many oneshots have Roy's perspectives on things anyway, and I mean hey, he has feelings and emotions too! So read and enjoy!

-HOW LONG CAN ONE HUMAN WAIT-

Roy Mustang, once a man of extreme grace and power, looked disheveled and weak from circumstances that he'd gotten himself into. It seemed he was stationed in a cold and snowy place, well away from the one he loved, Riza Hawkeye. Two years and not once could he return to her because of some stupid, selfish pride of his. All he could do was exactly what he was doing, stare into the fireplace and reminisce of days of old as the fire burned. Pride, how he loathed it. Maybe there was really something more to the fight with Fuhrer Bradley that it seemed, maybe in effect, Pride had actually won.

Roy scowled and stood up, dusting his pants off in the process. At some point of time, Edward Elric had become lost to the world. Roy did feel some slight guilt left over that, but in the end, it didn't really matter to him. All he was concerned was Riza, and all he could do was write letters to her. He knew she was waiting and she would wait forever, but he knew that neither she, nor he had forever to wait. Roy grabbed a piece of firewood and chucked it in, frowning as he watched it burn. Things were going to change, he was going to make sure of it. He needed to return to Central, and he told Riza that he was coming back. Ever since those _things_ had entered the world, he knew Amestris needed him.

After collecting his most important valuables, which consisted of his letters to Riza and her responses back to him, he put out the fireplace and hurried on the next train to Central. His first priority was not only to get to Riza, but to save Amestris from the pending threat. He smirked and closed his eyes, he was going to look like the big hero to her. It wasn't to say that he wasn't already a hero in her eyes, and he knew that much all to well. At least, that's what he thought. Upon arriving to Central, he found Havoc talking to Riza, he smirked and stepped behind them. He saluted them and called out to them, they turned and their eyes grew wide with serendipity. They saluted him and Roy gave out his orders.

_"Okay, I could talk to Riza, but the more time I waste, the longer Central becomes put into danger by these strange machines. I will not risk my country, I will not risk Riza's home."_ At some point of time, Roy looked up into the sky and saw a giant flying thing, it seemed to be the source of Amestris's troubles. He narrowed his eyes and saw Edward and Alphonse Elric heading toward it. _"What the hell is Ed doing back, anyway? How did he get back? I'll save that for later, time to jump into danger and save the day, or at least help…I don't want to be upstaged to Riza!"_

He made his way to the hot air balloon and started looking around for his former lieutenant, but he did not see her anywhere. He wanted her with him, but at the same time, he wanted to look like a hero to her. His mind was racing and his adrenaline was pumping on the battlefield, he didn't have time to think properly, not when he wanted to save the day and shine once again to his beloved Riza and his comrades.

He stepped into the balloon and looked around, snapping angrily that he still couldn't see Riza. He had forgotten that his gloves were of ignition cloth and he had just set fire to the mechanism that would make the air balloon float. _"Crap! I'm already going up! No, no, no, no…damn it to hell!"_ His ears heard Riza shout out to him and his eyes saw her running toward him. He gulped and put on the best fake smile he could muster, he had wanted her with him. "Riza, I will be back very soon, that I promise you!"

Riza watched as her one true love sailed away in the hot air balloon. How could he? How could he do that to her when all she ever wanted to do was protect him! How could he just leave her instead of taking her with him! Emotions of all sort boiled through her body, she had waited two years to be with Roy, only to have him leave on a hot air balloon? It even looked like he had only come back for Edward and Alphonse as well, was she not important enough for him? Was the trauma in her heart too small for Roy to bother with? The moment Ed returned, Roy took off to help him in the heat of battle.

Selfish, no it wasn't selfish of her to think. What was selfish was Roy leaving her alone yet _again_ after waiting for two years. She shouted into the air for him, she wanted him to return for her. She wanted to be with him, she loved him. _"I guess my pain means nothing to you anymore, Roy,"_ Riza thought as she stood in place and let a tear slip down her face. _"You promised to return, but…I didn't promise to be here then. I waited too long, Roy…too long."_ Slowly Riza turned around and walked away, letting her tears drip down her cheeks. She decided her heart couldn't take waiting for him any longer, now she was going to make _him_ wait.

When Roy touched down to the ground once more, his thoughts were still racing. He had to close down some gate, but that would come later. First thing first, he needed to find Riza. It was important that he find her and talk to her. "Riza? Lieutenant Hawkeye, where are you!" He couldn't see her anywhere on the battlefield, he didn't think it was possible to lose sight of her, the most beautiful girl in the world. The battle was over, Roy needed Riza, he absolutely had to find her.

What he did see was a blur heading his way, it was Maria Ross, she had an angry look etched onto her face. She moved to Roy and lifted her hand to slap him. Roy took the gesture with great shock, he wasn't exactly sure what was going on at the moment. "How could you!" Maria raged. "When she waited for you for so long, you just dump her for the _Elric_ _brothers?!_" His mouth fell and Maria slowly shook her head. He couldn't believe it, Riza actually thought that? He hadn't done that, he hadn't even originally intended to go up there without her. Of course, thoughts were haywire and everything was screwy.

"I-I need to talk to her! That's wrong, I love her, I need her!" Maria frowned and slowly shook her head, she hated to tell him, but Riza was gone. She was already on her way to the higher ups to request a transfer away from Central. Maria had been told not to tell Roy that information, Riza didn't feel it was important. After all, why should it be if he didn't think she was important? Roy pushed past Maria and ran out, looking desperately for Riza, but he couldn't find her anywhere. However, he wasn't going to stop looking for her, he couldn't stop!

-NEW SCENE-

Six years later, Roy sat in his living room chair and smiled as his five year old daughter ran up to him. She perched up in his lap and grinned as she hugged her father. "Calida, are you having fun so far?" Calida nodded and curled up in her dad's arms. The doorbell rang and Roy glanced over. "Just a second, I have to go get that." The little girl nodded and hopped off her dad's lap.

Roy moved toward the door and opened it, to his great shock, Riza Hawkeye was standing in the doorway. She was looking toward the ground, away from Roy's eyes. Next to her was Jean Havoc, he had been the one to find her.

"I found out she'd been working somewhere in another city, boss," Havoc said with a small smile. "I brought her here, would you like some time to talk?" Roy nodded and pointed his hand inside. As he turned around, he saw Calida playing with a toy train.

"Calida, we have guests." Calida looked up and blinked, upon realizing there were other people in the house, she quickly stood up straight and smiled. Her dad had always taught her that it was proper to greet guests in a proper manner. She looked over at Havoc and grinned, she loved the man, he was like her favorite relative.

"Uncle Havoc, what are you doing here?" She asked with an excited and gleeful voice. Havoc looked to her and smiled while waving his hand through the air. He wasn't actually her uncle, but it just seemed appropriate for her to call him that, so he didn't mind it one bit.

"Oh nothing really, just doing work for your dad…I can't stay though." Roy nodded and thanked Havoc. Havoc patted Roy's shoulder and walked away, he knew that this moment should be reserved for Roy and Riza. Roy had waited long enough, he'd never given up on searching for his beloved Riza. However, everybody had questioned why he was supposed to wait for her when she'd left him behind over a bag of hot air. That's what the people at the office called that balloon, since it seemed that it generated a lot of trouble.

"Have a seat Riza." Roy's voice was firm and tired. He'd waited to see her for six long years. If not for Calida, he would have gone insane trying to find her. Now that he found Riza, what would he say to her? He sat back in his chair and Riza took the seat in front of him. He looked to Calida who had resumed playing with her train. He smiled softly and closed his eyes. "Calida, could you go play in your room for a bit?" Calida nodded and hurried off, figuring she'd best follow her dad's orders. Everyone followed her father's orders, he was the boss around his work.

"She's cute," Riza said in a quiet voice. Her first words to him in six years, how he longed to hear them. How much longer did he have to wait for her? He'd waited far too long, but would she keep him waiting? "She's your daughter?" Her eyes would have begun to tear, but she kept them from doing so. Roy nodded and leaned back. The guys at work had said he should have someone to care for, someone to look after, and they were right. "So who is her mother?"

"She doesn't have one."

"What?" Riza raised her eyebrow and looked at Roy with concern, had she heard him correctly? "What do you mean she doesn't have a mother? You never married?"

"No." His voice was grim, but why wouldn't it be? Did he not have feelings too? Riza waited two years and when he returned to her, for her, she just tossed him away like yesterday's news. Now he'd waited and searched for her for six years and by the looks of it, she didn't want to be there. "I adopted her a few years back. I needed someone to care for and look after, so I adopted a child. The mother is much too hard to find."

"I see…I think you should know, Havoc forced me here _sir_. However, I do want to ask why it was you felt the need to abandon me."

"Abandon you? I never abandoned you!" Upon raising his voice, he heard a slight whimper, but it was from behind him. He glanced over at the doorway and saw four little fingers leave the wall. He frowned, knowing that Calida hated when he raised his voice. He sighed and crossed his arms over, he needed to relax or else he'd probably go ballistic. After six years, Riza still thought he'd abandoned her for the Elrics and she didn't even want to be there. "Riza, I wanted you by my side that day, but I was so rushed that I accidently started off that stupid balloon. I came back for _you_, not Ed, not Al, nobody else but _you_. Then when I returned to land, I found out you were gone and you didn't want me to find you."

"You came back for me?"

"Yes. I wanted to be with you, I loved you. Calida should be ours, but she's not…" Roy's eyes were wet from looking into the eyes of the one he'd loved and waited around on for so long. His heart was already broken, so how, how could it be possible that it should break even more? _"I don't think she will ever be ours…"_

"So you did care?"

"Yes, and I promised you I would be back. I guess you didn't promise to be there, I don't know. It's just so good to see you after six years, but at the same time…" How long could one person wait? Could they wait forever? He'd waited at least three times as long as Riza had waited for him, and she still didn't exhibit any signs of wanting to see him. "So, have you moved on? What kind of life are you living now?"

"Um, it's actually just helping Winry out with what she does. I've learned to make automail."

"I see, and how is that working out for you?" He slowly inhaled and Riza pressed her lips together. If she were happy without him, if he wasn't important enough for her, then maybe she really would be better off without.

"It's not bad really, sales are really going up. So it's going all right."

"Good, I'm happy for you." Roy moved to the door and closed his eyes. "You didn't want to come? Havoc _forced_ you?"

"Yeah, I just don't think I'm ready to see you again really…but then again, maybe-"

"Fine…" Roy opened the door and Riza's eyes grew, she hadn't anticipated this at all. "I see then that you are better off without me, I truly hope that you are happy and that your business continues to do well. I will do whatever I can to help, if I can, but…" He sighed and spotted Calida watching once again from the entrance of the other room. He slowly shook his head and looked to Riza, his heart was pounding underneath his chest. He didn't think he could do it, but it was for the best. "I-I don't think I can wait any longer for you. If you don't want to be with me, then don't keep me waiting any longer…I already have someone to look after, someone who will give me the benefit of the doubt and be a little more understanding…though I can understand your feelings after waiting for two years…goodbye Riza, I loved you, and I always will."

"Roy…you know, it doesn't have to end like this."

"Riza, please…just go, I'll do whatever I can to make sure that your automail business with Miss Rockbell is successful, but I can't have you here any longer." Riza frowned and a single tear left her eye, she had no choice. She hadn't anticipated that he had really returned for her, she had just been thinking too rashly to do so. Now, it seemed there was no way to make up for lost time.

"I'm sorry Roy…"

"No, I'm sorry." Riza frowned and slowly walked out of the house. Roy closed the door and slowly moved back to his chair, it was over. Calida ran into the room and up to her father, she frowned and moved into his lap, curling up and clinging to him in the process. There was nothing to say, for she was just a five-year-old girl, she didn't know the right words. All she knew was one thing that might comfort him.

"I love you, Daddy." Roy looked at her and smiled softly, the phrase did wonders for him. After all, to be loved was what she had wanted when he adopted her, and that's what he gave her. So then, since he comforted her in her loneliest hour, she could do the same for him. Who knew what would happen if he saw Riza again, maybe then she would be ready for him, but this time Roy wouldn't continue waiting. Why wait for someone who just didn't want to be with you? Roy closed his eyes and breathed out, he had some work that needed to be finished, but he felt he could do that later. Right now, he just wanted to sleep. He would wait no more.

* * *

I find people really do look too much into that balloon scene, but oh well. As said, I've seen so many people do Riza's interpretation of it, I thought I'd go for Roy's perspective. I mean hey, he's got feelings too, so why not. I hope you enjoyed that, drop a review and let me know if you want.


End file.
